Video conferencing is often used in business settings, and enables participants to participate in virtual meetings in real-time across geographically dispersed locations. To set up a meeting, a meeting organizer typically provides meeting invitees with a conference dial-in number and a conference code. Each invitee can join the meeting by dialing in using the dial-in number and entering the conference code when prompted.